A Crown of Roses & Rubies
by EnnaArik
Summary: *Discontinued until further notice*
1. Chapter One

He could hear the faint voices of the soldiers, from both sides of the battle, shouting at one another as they scrambled around him. He saw glistening hints of rubies, _his rubies,_ as they were retrieved from the stream with gusto. Voices of excitement ringed in his ears as the pain in his chest was unbearable. The blow that landed him here, laying helplessly in the water as his rubies were retrieved by vulture-like men, had crushed more than just his body, but his very soul. He found it impossible to remain conscious as he felt himself fading, but as the darkness seemed to overwhelm him a familiar face graced his sight. It was fuzzy at first but the more he felt himself give in to the pain he was suffering the more clearly he saw her beautiful face; Lyanna. She smiled at him brilliantly, a crown of winter roses atop her head. "I'm coming for you," He whispered to her, unaware he did not actually speak a single word.

In that moment, he was no longer content to die. His previous acceptance of his fate rang false as a new found determination seemed to rush through him. What little force of life he had left all focused on the fading image of his beautiful Lyanna in his mind; once she was gone from his sights he vowed to do whatever it took to see her again-not in the afterlife as he had thought just moments before but together in the flesh, both alive and well.

"I will not die here," He insisted to himself. "My spirit shall not leave my body, no matter how damaged I may be." Despite his will to live, his eyes were shut as the fatigued body he struggled to hold onto was now fading from life. "I will not die here!"

Unbeknownst to him, in that moment as his body was disregarded and considered dead to all those present at the Trident, there was one who looked upon him with hope. These eyes belonged to no mortal, but instead the one being who watched over the realm that was more capable than any other to assist the dying man as he struggled to overcome death; R'hllor, the Lord of Light. It was rare that R'hllor turned his eyes onto Westeros, but the insisting thoughts of a dying man trying to escape death captivated him. There was something so passionate about the dying mans new found will to live that burned like an intense fire within his soul, a fire the Lord of Light was drawn to.

The man clung to life, and as hours passed it felt like mere seconds as his body remained lifeless despite his spirit refusing to pass on. He was not sure how he would achieve what would be believed to be the impossible, other than to will himself back to life. So he continued on, not discouraged by the passing time as a sign of failure. The battle had long past, the word of his "death" spread across the lands and was accepted as truth by all but the very man himself, who refused to accept this fate any longer. "Damnit!" He shouted, his words echoing only in his mind. "I will live!" Still unaware his words did reach another, another who was growing fond of the dying man whose soul continued to remain very much alive even without a true body to live within.

"You will not die here," The voice called out to the dying man, "The fire in your soul cannot be extinguished, and with that death will not come." The dying man was beside himself with shock as the words filled his mind, seeming to only strengthen his determination in that moment. "Let that fire truly consume you, and you will be reborn."

The dying man barely had to think on the matter before he felt a warmth rush through his soul; a warmth that soon boiled over, fueled by his determination, fueled by his love for Lyanna and fueled by his hate for the man whose war-hammer landed him dying in this stream. The warmth burst into flames, lighting his soul on fire with a burning sensation from which he suffered no pain. A spark of that flame reached the physical being that was once his otherwise strong body, catching his flesh with an orange glow as his skin was torched by the flames. But as the fire burned hot, scorching across his corpse, his soul seemed to stitch itself back into the hollowed flesh.

The flames subsided, and a desperate gasp could be heard as the man, no longer dying, struggled to catch his breath. He rose from the water, his armor and clothes burned to ashes but his body untouched by the damage of the flames. The hole in his chest was now gone as if it had never happened. He did not feel weak, but instead intense strength like he had never felt before as he drew in a long breath. A glistening hint of red then caught his eye and he turned back to where he had once lain dying only to see a small bit of rubies which had remained hidden under his body; untouched by the greedy hands of the men who fought over the treasures.

He kneeled down back into the water, reaching in to scoop up the rubies into his hands. He looked down at the glimmering gems, smiling as the other voice invaded his mind once again, "The flame within you will burn strong, use it wisely." He found comfort in those words, because those words were what he would live by now in his new life. These rubies, once believed to be a symbol of his failure as they were knocked from his chest, would now be symbols of his rebirth. He then vowed to have these fashioned into the crown he would wear as he murdered all the men responsible for attempting to take his life and his Lyanna away from him.

He stood to his feet once more, victorious, although with no witnesses to see his claim but knowing soon all the people of Westeros would come to know the tale of how Rhaegar Targaryen rose from the dead.


	2. Chapter Two

Ned navigated the unknown corridors of the tower with only the pained screams of his sister guiding him. The screams echoed against the stone walls and in Ned's ears as he frantically searched for his sister. The nerves in his stomach seemed to intensify at the realization that there was a good chance he might not make it to her in time. "I'm coming, Lyanna!" Ned shouted out, hoping his sister would hear and hang on as she sounded so close to an untimely passing based on the severity of her cries. "I will find you!" His determination only strengthened the more screams that rung out within the tower.

"Ned!" She called out his name now in a chilling scream as the howls of her pain followed shortly after. His feet quickened then as he followed the calls of his sister through the tower until finally he caught sight of a door just a short distance away from him. Then, he stopped dead in his tracks, a sense of fear overcoming him as he stared forward at the door before him. Fear for his own failure as it seemed as if he was too late as his sisters screams began to fade.

"Lyanna!" He called out to her as he once more headed forward, "I'm here, Lyanna!" He shouted, hoping she would hear just before he came crashing through the door and into the room where he found his sister.

The fragrance of blood and roses overpowered his senses as he felt dizzy. There was so much blood, so much so that he could barely make out the color of the powdered blue gown his sister wore. She was on a bed covered in a pool of blood, her hair a tousled mess, her eyes dimmed as her life seemed to be hanging on by a thread. Her face was pale and she was drenched in sweat; she wheezed as she inhaled, huffing as she exhaled. Her eyes found Ned across the room and a faint smile seemed to play along her lips. "Ned," She whispered his name and he then without any further hesitation rushed to her bedside.

As Ned scurried across the room another cry broke out, only it did not come from Lyanna. Ned felt his heart sink as he took a closer look at his sister, his eyes focusing on a small bundle of blankets in her arms. "Lyanna…?" He whispered softly as he stepped closer to her now, her arms seeming to lower as her hands pulled back enough of the blanket for a small baby to be revealed.

"It's a boy." She informed her brother as she leaned her head back against her pillow. "What shall we name him?" She asked casually as if she had not just revealed a baby to Ned conceived by rape at the hands of Rhaegar Targaryen. He soon feared the baby would not live long enough to earn a name, not after Robert found out about it. That fear seemed to overpower Ned's expression, and despite her weakened conditioned it seemed Lyanna could read his every thought from his worried expression in that moment. "You can't let him die, Ned." She then insisted with a very stern tone. "He cannot die, Ned!" She insisted once again, her tone more frantic now as she stared up at her brother with pleading eyes.

"Lyanna," He began to speak but she only cut him off,

"Promise me Ned, promise me you will not let my baby die." She demanded, now clinging to the baby in her arms as if she knew this would be her last moments alive with her first born son. "You have to protect him, promise me, Ned!"

"Lyanna, please calm down,"

"Promise me, Ned!" She cried out again, tears swelling in her eyes before rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"I promise!" Ned then demanded as he wrapped his arms around his sister's body, "I promise." He whispered to her once more.

"Thank you Ned," She whispered back to him softly, her tone more relaxed now as he pulled away from her. "Now," She began simply, her eyes shifting back to the baby in her arms, "What shall we name him?"

There were a hundred things Ned wanted to say to his sister in that moment, but now the only thoughts that crossed his mind were proper names for the boy she had presented him with. One name however presented itself foremost than all the others, and with a calming smile as he stared down at the baby he whispered it softly, "Jon."

Just then, as Ned was content to cherish the final moments of his sisters life, he heard footsteps behind him as another entered the room. He assumed it would be Howland, but as he turned to glance back over his shoulder his eyes fell on another. It was their silver hair his eyes noticed first, and as the face of the man now joining them in the room became clear to Ned he felt his heart cease within his chest as a sense of fear paralyzed him. "Rhaegar?" He spoke the name, unable to belief what he was seeing as the once believed to be dead Silver Prince made his way to the bedside of Ned's dying sister.

As Rhaegar drew closer Ned then stood to his feet, pushing his fear out of his mind as he then drew his sword in order to protect his sister from her captor. "Ned, don't." Lyanna's voice then spoke from behind Ned, in a tone that sent a chill up his spine as he turned to face his sister with a look on confusion. "Let him by," She insisted simply only furthering Ned's confusion in that moment; none the less, he stepped aside, lowering his weapon as he watched on the side line as Rhaegar kneeled down by Lyanna's side. "I thought you were dead." She whispered to him as she looked at him with an expression of admiration. Ned was baffled by the look in her eyes as she gazed almost lovingly at Rhaegar.

"I thought I was too," He spoke to her in a soft tone, as he reached forward to place a hand on her cheek. "How is our baby?" He asked with a beaming smile.

"It's a boy." Lyanna informed him as she slowly handed the baby over to the Silver Prince.

Rhaegar then scooped the babe into his own arms, looking down at the child with a sense of pride before returning his gaze to Lyanna. "He's perfect." Rhaegar exclaimed. "Have you named him yet?" He asked simply, looking back down at his son.

"Jon," Lyanna answered without missing a beat, "His name is Jon."

"Jon," Rhaegar repeated, "That's a fine name." He insisted as he finally turned his eyes to Ned, a rather blank expression seeming to play along his features as the two of them exchanged stares. "Eddard, would you hold your nephew for me for a moment?" He asked with a calm tone. Ned, still baffled by the entire situation stepped forward without objection and held his arms out as Rhaegar passed the baby off carefully before turning back to Lyanna. "I know you are in pain," He spoke to her simply as he took her hands in his hold, "But you are the strongest woman I know, this pain will not stop you."

"I don't think," She began to object but Rhaegar placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Find the fire within you, the fire that burns for your son, for me, that fire will keep you alive." Rhaegar insisted to her as he then let his finger caress down her lips and down to her chin. He then leaned down to place a simple kiss on her lips, a kiss she returned the best she could considering she was fading from life. He moved away from her, but not before whispering something else-something Ned could not hear-that seemed to spark a look of determination in her clouded eyes.

Lyanna laid all the way against the bed, closing her eyes and steadying her breath but no life seemed to escape her. Rhaegar took a step back away from her, watching intently as she seemed to be a meditated state. Ned remained silent as he watched as well, holding his nephew close to him as his heart rate seemed to quicken. He was nervous, unsure what was really going on, unsure what would happen now as Lyanna's breath began to slow. Then, without any warning she gasped for air as her eyes opened as color seemed to return to her cheeks. She was on the brink of death but now as she sat up with a bit more strength it seemed there was hope yet for her to regain her health following Jon's birth.

Her eyes found Rhaegar and a smile crept along her lips as she reached a hand out towards him. He moved back to her side, taking a hold of her hand and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. As Ned watched the scene before him he saw something between them that seemed so out of place; he saw love.


	3. Chapter Three

There was an uncomfortable silence between all the great Lords of Westeros who had remained loyal to House Targaryen during Robert's Rebellion as they stood in front of the Iron Throne, their eyes shifting nervously. Among them were the Lords who had shamelessly opposed the crown to support Robert as he took down his enemies and slaughtered the Targaryen's until he was the only suitable heir to take the throne for his own. Together, those who had been both for and against Robert on his conquest, were gathered to pledge their loyalty to the new king of the Seven Kingdoms.

Robert sat before them, his towering height somewhat less intimidating as he sat yet only intensified at that seat happened to be the Iron Throne. A new golden crown sat on his head, fashioned with inspiration from the rack of a stag. To Robert's side stood Tywin Lannister, his daughter Cersei (rumored now to be betrothed to Robert) on Tywin's other side. Before Robert, providing a one man barrier between the new king and all the great Lords of Westeros stood the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Barristan Selmy.

"Who will be the first to pledge their loyalty to the new King?" Tywin called out across the Great Hall, his voice echoing against the walls.

Robert scanned the room, his eyes taking in the faces of all the Lords before him, mentally noting there was one he had thought to see yet remained absent from the group; Eddard Stark. "Wait," Robert's voice then shouted, startling all present, even Tywin. "Where is Lord Stark?" He demanded as he huffed.

"He never arrived." Robert's own brother, Stannis, was quick to point out simply.

"And no one thought to mention this to me before now?" Robert insisted.

"It honestly seemed rather redundant for Lord Stark to attend given his known loyalty to you." Stannis mentioned, but his statement fell on deaf ears as Robert seethed. Ever since Ned departed after the Sack of Kings Landing, he felt as if they were not on good terms. Especially considering their argument over the deaths of the young Targaryen's that ended with Ned insisting the act was murderous. Now, no matter how well known their friendship was, it seemed more important than ever for Ned to pledge his loyalty to Robert as he began to worry his closest friend may retract his unconditional support in the wake of the slain Targgaryen babies.

Just then, as Tywin was about to suggest they carry on as scheduled without Ned, there seemed to be roar coming from outside the Red Keep, one so loud it reached the Great Hall where Robert and all the great Lords had gathered. "What the hell is that?" Robert demanded as he rose from his throne, the anger clearly displayed on his face. Just then, the Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister, entered the Great Hall and rushed passed the group of lords to approach Ser Barristan. He leaned forward, whispering into the Lord Commanders ear with a low volume. "Well?" Robert shouted, demanding to know what it was Jaime had whispered to Barristan.

"It's Lord Stark, your grace," Ser Barristan informed the King simply, turning to face the King as he spoke. "He has arrived in the city."

"What is all that commotion about then?" Tywin further questioned.

"He is not alone." Ser Barristan replied simply.

Intrigued, Robert then began to march away from his throne, Tywin and Ser Barristan following directly behind him, the other Lords then filing behind as well as Robert led the group from the Great Hall. They filed out into the front courtyard of the Red Keep, Robert walking up the front gates of the castle and giving the signal to the guards to have the gates opened before him. The roars of the city bombarded Robert's ears and his eyes caught sight of two lone riders, and as they drew closer he then saw a healthy sized army marching behind them. They marched with Stark banners, and as Robert's eyes took in the spectacle he felt his stomach turn.

"Get back inside, Your Grace." Ser Barristan demanded as he then drew his sword and began to move forward passed Robert.

"Like hell I will!" Robert demanded as he grabbed a hold of Barristan's shoulder, pulling Selmy back and continuing forward on his own.

Just then the two riders came to a stop, and Robert could see clearly that one was Ned although the other remained hidden under a hooded cloak-although he assumed it was Howland Reed. Ned then raised his fist into the air and the army behind him ceased at his command. "Sorry I'm late Robert," Ned called out to the King, his voice rather stern. "I heard your coronation went well,"

"It did, sad you missed you." Robert stated with a booming voice as he shouted back to Ned. Then, Ned and the second rider continued forward although the army remained still. Robert remained unraveled as he stood perfectly still, keeping a rather calm composure as his best friend approached him. Once close enough, Robert once more spoke to Ned, "Care to explain the army?" He asked simply.

"Hopefully I won't require their assistance, but you can never be too careful with these matters." Ned answered rather vaguely.

"These matters?" Robert repeated, questioning just what kind of situation this was although it did seem rather obvious.

"I heard you're betrothed again, to Cersei." Ned stated with a cold voice.

"Aye," Robert inhaled slowly, "I sent men to the tower in Dorne where Lyanna was being kept. I sent a raven to Winterfell with the news," Robert explained, implying he believed Lyanna to be dead.

"I'm well aware of the news," Ned demanded, a glare now seeming to rage in his eyes.

"What the hell is this about Ned?" Robert finally spoke with a sharp tone.

"What you did was wrong Robert." Ned insisted.

"Agreeing to marry the Lannister bitch?"

"Condoning the deaths of those children." Ned corrected the King. "They were babies."

"They were Targaryen's and deserved to die for it." Robert defended.

"They were my blood." The second rider finally spoke as he lifted his head ever so slightly. Robert suddenly felt rather nervous as he watched the second rider reach up to their hood, pulling it down off their head to reveal a familiar sight of silver hair. "And I'm afraid you are celebrating your victory a little prematurely."

"Rhaegar?" Robert shouted the name, and it echoed in the wind. Soft gasps were heard from the small group behind Robert as they all took in the sight of the Silver Prince before Robert, accompanied by Eddard Stark-the brother of the woman he had kidnapped. Shocked tensed the air as Robert exchanged glares with Ned and Rhaegar. "What the hell is going on here?" Robert demanded just as Ned and Rhaegar both drew their swords from their sides, pointing the tips of their blades at Robert in unity.

"I'm afraid the Iron Throne is not yours for the taking, Usurper." Rhaegar demanded as he then turned his eyes passed Robert to look out towards the small group of Lords standing just inside the gates of the Red Keep. "I am Rhaegar Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone and the Crowned Prince of Westeros, and I have come to claim my throne in place of the false king, Robert Baratheon."


	4. Chapter Four

_***Hello my lovelies. Before we begin, I just wanted to make a quick note; for the sake of the plot, I'm going to alter Viserys' age just a tad-originally at the time of Robert's Rebellion he was five but I'm bumping him up to twelve. Considering I brought Rhaegar back from the dead, this should be the least shocking change I make, just sayin'. Now, please enjoy your shiny new chapter, XOXO ***_

The morning sun rose over Kings Landing, overpowering the night sky with light as warmth washed over the city streets. Rhaegar rose with the sun, watching from the balcony of his bed chambers as the new day began. But this day would be one to be remembered, as it was the day he would be crowned King of the Seven Kingdoms. He was not nervous, or even anxious, but instead at peace. It was strange, all things considered, yet as he watched the warm morning sun rise over his home he felt a sense of serenity calming him. That peace was momentarily interrupted as there was a soft knock at his door.

"Come in." He called out as he then returned from the balcony into the stone walls of his bedchamber just as the door opened and none other than Tywin Lannister entered his room. "Lord Tywin," Rhaegar was surprised, not so much by the early hour of this impromptu meeting but by the fact it was Tywin Lannister who sought him out. "What can I do for you?"

"I believe it is what I can do for you, Your Grace." Tywin insisted.

"Please, sit." Rhaegar then instructed as he gestured to a small window side table, which he then promptly took a seat at as well just as Tywin approached.

"I'm sure me being among some of the first to declare you king and bend a knee to you at the gates of the Red Keep may have come as a shock," Tywin began as he sat where he was instructed.

"Because you betrayed my father and supported the Usurper?"

Tywin paused for a moment, glancing down at his lap before drawing in a deep breath, "My first priority has always been to ensure the future of my house, and at the time with the information I had, the best decision I could have made was to align myself with Robert Baratheon."

"Which is why I choose to accept your declaration of loyalty, because I understand in times of war wrong decisions can and will be made for reasons many may feel are just." Rhaegar insisted simply, unsure where this all was going as Tywin looked at him with a rather stern expression across his face.

"I would like to prove to you how committed I am to the crown, to reassure any doubts you may have about accepting me given the mistakes I have made."

"And how do you plan to do such a thing?" Rhaegar asked with a flat tone. "Afterall, it is because of you that I am now wifeless and have no heir."

"Like I said, it is what I can do for you." Tywin repeated his early statement, a more sly smile now working along his expression. "I once presented my daughter as a wife for you to your father, but he rejected my offer. I would like to remind you now that the offer still stands. We can unite our houses to ensure an everlasting alliance." Tywin seemed rather confident as he spoke, sitting up with a straightened posture and speaking eloquently, but Rhaegar was far from impressed.

"Your daughter…" Rhaegar mused out loud as he leaned back in his seat casually. "The same daughter you offered to Robert." Tywin said nothing in response, because Rhaegar's tone made it obvious that his statement was just that and not to be mistaken as a question. "Answer me this, Lord Tywin, after you received word that Lyanna was dead, did you give your support to Robert in hopes he would take your daughter to be his wife, making her the queen you so desperately seem to want to see her become? Because now you are once again offering her to a king, for the third time, so I can only assume your true intentions are less for the future of your house and more for the future of your daughter."

Tywin was silent, stunned in fact by the accusation and unsure how to properly respond. After a brief moment of silence, after regaining his composure, Tywin once again spoke, "I stand by my previous statement, I do what I can for the good of my house, and if that means offering my daughter to any man who may help secure the future of my house, then I will do it."

"I will not marry your daughter." Rhaegar then demanded, not even taking a moment to even entertain the possibility. "I have no interest in her."

"And who is it you do have interest in?" Tywin spoke sharply, seeming to drop all need to remain proper. "If you are to be King, you will need a wife to birth you an heir, and considering Elia Martell and Lyanna Stark are both now dead I cannot possibly understand your insistence to pass over a healthy young bride unless of course I have somehow been tragically misinformed."

"Excuse me?" Rhaegar then rose from his seat, a glare sparking in his eyes as he looked down at the Lannister Lord.

"The men Robert sent to the tower in Dorne, they gave reports of the chamber being a bloody scene, with sheets stained red and dried blood covering the floors, very much implying Lyanna's death but no body found…and now, considering you have returned after having previously been believed to be dead, it would not be too difficult to assume Lady Lyanna is also alive in well and being kept out of the public eye before being presented as your intended bride." Tywin stated his accusation well, without any sense of wavering as he looked up at Rhaegar to meet the Silver Princes glare with one of his own.

"Your son murdered my father," Rhaegar then spoke calmly, contrasting his otherwise enraged stature. "And you led an army into my home and ordered the brutal slaughter of my family, including my wife and children. All these things considered I have shown you and your son an incredible amount of mercy, but I will cease to be kind should you further speak to me in such a belittling way, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Your Grace." Tywin replied without pause, standing then from his own seat as he nodded simply, moving away from the table as he then began to head for the door.

"You were not dismissed." Rhaegar insisted, causing Tywin to cease his exit and turn back to look at the Silver Prince. "If your wish is to unite your two houses, then we shall." Rhaegar began as his facial features began to soften. "Before Stannis landed at Dragonstone, my younger brother and infant sister managed to escape. Now that I have reclaimed the throne, I have sent a small trusted unit of men to retrieve them, and before long they will be home in Kings Landing. My brother only has a few more years before he is of proper age to take a wife."

"Your Grace," Tywin began simply, obviously opposed to the suggestion of his daughter marrying Prince Viserys, "My daughter, Cersei, is a bit older than your brother."

"Considering the Targaryen tradition of marrying brothers to their sisters, I would like to think marrying a lady a few years his senior would be a welcomed change to that practice, wouldn't you agree?" Rhaegar's rhetorical question was received with a rather grim stare from Tywin before the Silver Prince casually flicked his wrist to silently dismiss the Lord. In that moment as Rhaegar watched Tywin slink away in defeat, he found himself overjoyed at the old man's proposal otherwise he would have never known how best to get him back in the least unassuming way possible-marry off his daughter and heir to House Lannister to his younger, bratty brother.


	5. Chapter Five

Ned walked with a very obvious lack of enthusiasm as he worked his way through the labyrinth like corridors of the dungeon of the Red Keep. The torches hanging from the stone walls provided a dimly lit path as he continued forward, the steps of his boots echoing in the space. He was conflicted, torn on how to feel in this moment as he went to confront Robert. On the one hand, he was dreading the argument he knew would erupt, but on the other a small bit of him was looking forward to the look on Robert's face when Ned revealed to him the truth.

He kept to the shadows as he approached the cell which held the man he once considered to be the his most trusted friend, looking in at the man as he sat with his back against the wall and head hung low with a plate of food thrown across the floor; the guards had reported he was refusing to eat. "Who's there?" He huffed out, raising his head and staring into the darkness. Ned said nothing in return, instead he merely took a step forward into the light to reveal himself. Robert squinted his eyes, then let out a loud booming roar of a laugh as he shook his head, "Well isn't this a pleasant fucking surprise."

"I have come to inform you that tomorrow, after Prince Rhaegar is crowned King, he will then decide the sentence you will face for the crimes you committed against the crown." Ned spoke coldly, keeping his eyes forward on the wall just above Robert's head.

"So that's it then? I don't get a proper trial?" Robert asked with a huff.

"Trials are held to determine whether or not the accused is guilty of the crime, but you took credit for a rebellion that led you to claim a throne that was not yours. There is no question of your guilt." Ned informed him coldly.

"You know what I can't get over…it's not losing my crown before I even had a chance to fuck one Kings Landing whore with it on my damn head, but it's your betrayal that has dropped me into this pit of misery. I thought I could trust you, you the man I once considered my brother."

"And I thought you were a man of honor." Ned insisted as he finally brought his sights to fall on the face of the enraged man before him. "But no man of honor happily applauds the murdering the children."

"And what the hell do you know of honor?" Robert began with an intense glare. "You betrayed your best friend to support the man who kidnapped and raped your own damn sister, all because of some dead dragon spawn."

"Rhaegar did not kidnap Lyanna," Ned spoke sharply, "Lyanna went with him willing."

"Oh, and I suppose Rhaegar fed you that spoonful of horse shit?" Robert spat, literally spitting a wad of saliva onto the floor. "And here I thought you were an intelligent man, obviously I was wrong."

"No, Rhaegar did not tell me that." Ned spoke now with a calm tone, once more turning his eyes away from Robert. "I made it to the tower before your men." Ned informed him simply. Robert fell silent, his glare seeming to subside as he leaned forward ever so slightly as Ned continued on, "I found Lyanna in that tower, on the brink of death. Then Rhaegar came, and he healed her. I don't know how, truthfully, but I know she got better once he was there at her side. That was when she told me the truth, that when Rhaegar came for her she went with him of her own accord because a part of her knew she could never be happy as your wife. She told me how in the time she spent together with Rhaegar, she grew to love him."

"Ned," Robert then interrupted, slowly standing to his feet but keeping his eyes glued to Ned intently, "What are you saying…?"

Ned glanced back at Robert then, their eyes locking as Robert stared forward with a look of desperation. "Lyanna is alive." Ned answered casually.

"Where is she?" Robert then demanded, lunging forward and stopping short of the metal bars separating him from Ned. "You tell me where she is or I swear by the old Gods and the New,"

"You will never see her again," Ned insisted coldly, "Not by my orders, but hers. After I told her what you did, how you condoned those children being slaughtered, she was disgusted. And that was before I told her how quickly you promised your hand in marriage to Cersei Lannister after you learned of her supposed death." Robert was stunned by Ned's words, stepping back as an expression of shocked worked its way across his face. Robert was utterly speechless, so it seemed, as he appeared to struggle to truly grasp exactly what Ned was saying to him. "Tomorrow Rhaegar will announce you are to die for your crimes and although I once called you brother I wanted you to die knowing the woman you claimed to love so deeply refuses to see you before your execution. That, in my opinion, is a punishment far more befitting considering all you have done since the beginning of this rebellion has been for her and yet it was all for nothing as she wants nothing to do with you."

"How could you?" Robert spoke in a low voice, glancing at Ned with saddened eyes that swelled with tears. "How could you keep her from me after all I have done?"

"As I said, this decision was hers, not mine." Ned corrected. He spared no further words before turning his back on Robert, his feet carrying him off and back down the corridor from wench he came. He left now feeling no regrets for his decisions in the matter of confronting Robert, as painful as it was. Robert was his oldest and most trusted friend, but now all Ned could see when he looked at that man was the face of joy he displayed as the Targaryen corpses were presented to him in the Great Hall. It was a face Ned was sure would haunt him, almost as much as the sight of seeing his sister near death holding her infant son in her arms. But now Ned on feeling as if he could achieve some peace knowing those wrongfully murdered would receive some justice as Robert would answer for his crimes. Still, the knowledge that Robert would soon die was bittersweet no matter how much he deserved it.


	6. Chapter Six

Ned recalled the look in Rhaegar's eyes that day in the tower, the look of determination that seemed to drive his every decision from then on out, it was the same look he had in his eyes now as he sat perfectly still at his vanity while his handmaiden braided his hair. "You will never believe who showed up here earlier," Rhaegar began simply, casually almost as if they were friends. "Tywin Lannister, hoping I would take Cersei as my wife. That man truly does not know when to stop when he is ahead. He's afraid I doubt his commitment to me as his new King, even after he turned over The Mountain and all the others responsible for murdering my wife and children." Rhaegar went on, not sparing a glance towards Ned's direction-if he had he would have seen the look of boredom along the Lord Starks face. "By the way, I meant to ask, how did your chat with Robert go yesterday?" Rhaegar finally spoke, now glancing at Ned through the looking glass.

"I told him everything, just as you asked." Ned informed the Silver Prince as he remained still where he stood, leaning ever so slightly against the large wooden frame of the bed. "It was easier than I thought." Ned admitted, "But that doesn't mean I still agree with it." He then spoke with a more stern tone. "It's bad enough I betrayed him, but I don't think flaunting these matters in his face,"

"You didn't betray him." Rheager then insisted, raising his hand to dismiss his handmaiden, wanting now to speak to Ned alone. The girl scurried away, and once Rhaegar was sure he had gone he turned then to face Ned with a look of reassurance in his eyes. "He betrayed you Ned, he went against everything you thought he stood for."

"He did what he thought was right,"

"Do you seriously expect me to believe leading an army to overthrow the royal family doesn't seem a bit like an overreaction to you?"

"He thought you kidnapped Lyanna," Ned argued, "And for what it is worth, he didn't start the rebellion."

"I know, Jon Arryn did." Rhaegar spoke with a sigh, "But it was Robert's name the men cried out as they fought against my solider, King Robert they called him. Not King Jon." Rhaegar insisted.

"I still think executing him,"

"Who said anything about executing? I just wanted you tell him that to make nervous, is all." Rhaegar interrupted, "True he led a rebellion against my father, but he isn't the one who killed my family, hell he could barely manage to kill me." Rhaegar spoke with a soft chuckle as he then rose from the bench in front of his vanity, stepping forward towards Ned slowly. "The only people I intend to execute for the crimes committed against my family, are the ones whose hands murdered my family. Unfortunately, the new deal I worked out with Tywin Lannister excludes me from having my vengeance against the Kingslayer, but the others, The Mountain, I intend to personally cut their heads off myself. And while I may not be able to kill Jaime or Tywin, I will devote my every spare moment to making sure their lives are living hells on earth."

"Well then…if you don't intend to kill Robert, what will you do with him?"

"The choice ultimately will be his, he can either join the Nights Watch or he can live out his days as a free man in Essos." Rhaegar answered simply. "Those punishments fit his true crime, but I cannot lay the blame at his feet for the deaths of my family when the blood was not on his hands." Rhaegar then had a rather solemn look overcome him as he turned his eyes away from Ned, his body seemed tensed as he then walked over to the window of his bedchamber.

"If I am being honest with myself Ned, I have no one to blame for their deaths but myself." As Rhaegar spoke as he gazed out the window, glancing back at Ned with a look of remorse as his eyebrows seemed to furrow in frustration. "I was foolish for going to Lyanna and asking her to runaway with me, thinking there would be no consequences for my actions. Because of that one foolish act, a rebellion was sparked by a long and dramatic series of events that I began. Because I choose Lyanna Stark, my wife, children, and father were all murdered. I led them into the grave, Ned. Not Robert Baratheon." Rhaegar looked away from Ned now, his shoulders seeming to relax as he exhaled a deep breath. "I will never forget that fact, even when I look at Lyanna and Jon, I will never forget what was lost in order for me to have them now and that will haunt me for the rest of my life. But, no matter how much guilt plagues me, I still cannot let Robert's crimes go unnoticed. I know how hard this must all be for you Ned, standing by me when it was me who caused all this pain in both our lives, but I do thank you for your support."

"You're right, this isn't easy for me." Ned spoke bluntly. "My father and brother are dead because of all this, and now I have betrayed my best friend and yes, it is betrayal no matter how you justify it. But as long as we're being honest, I'm not doing any of this for you. I'm doing it for Lyanna, and my nephew. They are my family and I have to protect them. So if that means helping you get the throne, so you can present Lyanna as your lawful wife and Jon as your legitimate son, then that's what I'll do because I know the alternative for them would be horrid. But make no mistake, once we have accomplished that goal that is when I step away, that is when I return to Winterfell to my wife and try my best to put this whole shit storm behind me even though, as you mentioned, it will probably haunt me for the rest of my life."

Once Ned finished speaking, Rhaegar turned back to face him, a small hint of smile creeping across his face as he did. "I like you Lord Eddard Stark." Rhaegar then insisted. "We may never be friends, in fact I'm sure we won't, but that doesn't mean we can't respect each other especially now that we are family." Ned cringed ever so slightly as Rhaegar called them 'family', unable to really come to terms with the full extent of that fact just yet. "We should get going now, I don't want to be late for my own coronation."

"I suppose that would be a rather bad note to begin your era as King on," Ned commented simply as he then begun to follow Rhaegar as they exited the bedchamber. Ned could not help but think what a bizarre situation this had truly turned out to be, forcing him to make decisions he never thought in his wildest dreams he would have to make. Yet now here he was, following behind the Silver Prince on his way to his coronation to stand at his side as he was crowned King of the Seven Kingdoms. This wasn't how it was all supposed to end and the reality of it all was beginning to sink in for Ned and it drove him mad as he was forced to look at the man he had become in order to get here.


	7. Chapter Seven

Lyanna looked out the window, her eyes watching the last sliver of daylight disappear beyond the walls of Greywater Watch as the nights darkness stretched out over the hills of The Neck. She wasn't longingly gazing out at the outside world that she had for so long been deprived of, but instead watching for any sign of a message from Rhaegar. Whether that message came from a raven, a rider, or Ned himself, she watched. The only thing that broke her watchful stare was the soft cries coming from the bassinet beside her. She turned her sights on the small babe, bundled up in his bed, beside her as he awoke from his nap.

Jon was a handsome child, even in his infancy. He had soft tufts of black hair, and such pale skin. She smiled down at him with a look of pride, beaming with motherly love as she reached down to scoop her first born son up into her arms. "Shhh," She whispered softly to the boy as she rocked him gently. "Are you hungry my love?" She asked rhetorically, knowing the baby could not answer but seeing the answer in his face as the child sucked on his fist and stared up at his mother with curious eyes.

Lyanna pulled down the fabric of her simple gown to expose her breast before positioning Jon in her arms carefully as she guided his mouth to her nipple. She winced as she latched but as he began to suck she relaxed back in her seat. His warm little body was snuggled up to her chest, his hands touched to her skin, eyes shut calmly as he nursed. He was the perfect little baby, and she loved him more than any other person in the world. She would do anything for her son; she knew that without a doubt as she gazed down at her tired little nursling. This baby meant everything to her.

"Lady Lyanna, may I come in?" Howland's voice called softly from the other side of the door.

"Of course!" Lyanna answered eagerly, completely forgetting the baby sucking at her breast as Howland walked into her room and immediately blushed before averting his eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She quickly apologized, realizing her mistake. "I'll cover,"

"No need," He insisted, his eyes fixated on the wall to his left. "You're just feeding your baby, nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Has Rhaegar sent word yet?" She asked, moving on from the small blunder with ease-her real thoughts turning to what had been dominating her mind the last few weeks.

"Yes." Howland answered simply. "A raven arrived a short while ago, I came straight here to you. Would you like me to read it out loud?"

"Yes, thank you."

In his hands was a small rolled piece of parchment, still sealed. Lyanna could not make out the seal from the short distance, but as Howland broke the seal and began to read the words written on the paper she knew it was Rhaegar who had wrote it. "Tomorrow morning the Usurper Robert Baratheon will be given the choice to live out the remainder of his days here in Westeros as a member of the Nights Watch, or in exile on the continent of Essos. We shall send word of his decision once Lord Baratheon has made his choice."

"He was careful." Lyanna whispered as Howland finished reading the message. "He didn't want anyone to know I was here." She sounded a little disappointed, although she looked up at Howland with a sense of understanding as to why Rhaegar's message was not more direct.

"I'm shocked he isn't executing Robert." Howland mused simply.

"Rhaegar isn't as hot headed like his father," Lyanna insisted. "He is more fair and just than people seem to give him credit for. He is punishing Robert in accordance with his crime. Although I'm sure he won't be as merciful with the Mountain and the other Lannister soldiers responsible for slaughtering his family." As Lyanna spoke, she recalled Prince Elia with a slight hint of regret and remorse. Lyanna knew it was because of her decision to run off with Rhaegar that Elia and her innocent children were not dead and she felt an overwhelming wave of guilt over their deaths.

"You are his family now," Howland then demanded, "You and little Jon."

Lyanna looked down at her son as he then unlatched himself from her breast, burping without assistance before falling asleep contently in her arms. "I know," She whispered as she adjusted her gown to cover her chest before carefully laying Jon back down in his bed. "But that doesn't mean I don't mourn for his lose. She was, after all, his wife. She bore him children. None of them deserved to die, not for me."

"Not even for Jon?" Howland asked, catching Lyanna off guard. She turned him curiously, shocked almost at his statement. He finally looked to her, his eyes clouded and expression rather difficult to read. "If Elia and her children had lived, Jon would be a bastard, and there's no telling what either she or Rhaegar's father would have demanded be done about the boy. Given the state of Aerys' mind, he most likely would have called for Jon to be burned to death before he allowed his son to raise a bastard."

"I supposed that is a very grim way to put it." Lyanna admitted, although the thought did make her feel a little less guilty about the matter. After all, as she already knew, she would do anything for Jon.

"May I ask you something Lady Lyanna?" Howland than asked, catching Lyanna's attention from her thoughts as she pondered whether or not she should truly feel guilty over the deaths of the Targaryen's.

"What is it Howland?" She asked him simply, inviting him to be as opened as he so desired in the moment given he was usually very proper and well spoke when around her.

"Do you truly agree with Rhaegar's decision to not execute Robert?"

"Excuse me?" Lyanna was not offended by the question, but so taken off guard by it as it wasn't something she had really taken time to really think about. "Well I…" She was genuinely unsure of how to truly answer the question so she went with the safest response she could really think of, "I fully support Rhaegar." She insisted, hoping it was the least bit convincing.

"Would you object had he decided to execute Robert?"

Again, she was thrown a question she was completely unsure how to answer. In truth, she had assumed he would execute Robert no matter how level headed and fair of a man Rhaegar truly was and she had already come to accept that as reality before Howland read her the message that stated otherwise. So the obvious answer to Howland's question seemed to be yes, yet now as she was asked to answer it seemed much more complicated than that.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer." Howland then insisted, seeming to somehow pick up on the inner struggle his question had seemed to cause her. "I know it must be difficult, me asking if you support your future husband in the matter of your former betrothed's fate. I'm sorry to have asked, Lady Lyanna." Howland then bowed his head politely her before he began to turn away to head out of the room but before he could exit Lyanna rose to her feet, pushing her chair back causing a rather loud screech against the wooden floor that caught his attention. Howland paused for a moment before turning to look back at her from over his shoulder, his eyebrow raised out of curiosity as Lyanna stood there in silence with a stern expression across her face.

"I don't want Robert to die," She then demanded, her voice very stern as she looked to Howland. "I never truly loved Robert, and I was devastated to think a man I once thought to uphold the very idea of honor would condone the murders of children, but that doesn't mean I want him to die. I might not have really loved him, but that should not imply I did not care for him. I was content to be his wife, bare his children, and live out my days at his side. Just because I choose a different path for myself, doesn't mean that path includes my happiness at the expense of his life."

Howland turned then to completely face her, his expression as blank as ever but then a small, reassuring smile seemed to curl his lips as he nodded towards her almost as if he seemed to understand the jumbled rambles of her confused mind. "Rest well tonight Lady Lyanna, the best you can. I imagine we'll be leaving for King's Landing very soon."

Lyanna sighed, more relaxed by his surprisingly understanding reaction as she then took a seat back in her chair, nodding simply at him with a calmed smile, "I certainly hope so Howland, I certainly hope so."


	8. Chapter Eight

Rhaegar stood with an intense sense of pride as he looked out at the setting sun from his balcony. With a heavy sigh he reached up to the top of his head to remove his newly fashioned crown. He brought it down to his eye level, gazing upon the lovely accessory he had been afforded by his efforts to reclaim his throne. The glistening golden crown was decorated around the entire band with brilliant rubies, similar to the crown first worn by Aegon the Conqueror. The center, however, that sat right in the middle of his forehead were the reclaimed bits of rubies that Robert had broken off his armor at the Battle of the Trident. The shattered rubies were more beautiful to him then the full gems that garnished the crown; these rubies were the symbol of his rebirth, the symbol of his motivation that brought him to this point.

"Your Grace," Ned's voice called to Rhaegar from behind; Rhaegar turned to face the Lord Stark who stood with a rather intense posture in the balcony doorway.

"What can I do for you Eddard?" Rhaegar asked simply, voice low and tone calm as he began to head back inside to his bed chamber.

"I was wondering when I might be able to send word to Howland Reed." Ned stated, his tone matching that of Rhaegar's during the exchange.

"Tomorrow morning after Robert makes his choice he will be sent away immediately, either on the caravan to The Wall or on a ship to Essos, and as soon as he is out of King's Landing I want Howland to begin his way to the city." Rhaegar insisted as he moved to the large wardrobe in his room, opening the doors to place his crown inside atop a velvet pillow. "I would like for you to stay until Lyanna arrives, if that is alright with you."

"Just until she arrives?" Ned asked curiously, eager to clarify to make sure if he stayed there would be nothing more asked of him.

"Unless you would prefer to stay." Rhaegar commented bluntly as he turned back to face Ned with a rather reassuring smile. "I won't make you do anything you do not wish to do, but I would be lying if I said I would not find you a valuable asset. I would very much prefer you stay, but that decision is yours to make."

"Valuable asset?" Ned repeated under his breath, unsure what to really think about Rhaegar's comment.

"The Hand of the King, more specifically." Rhaegar outright said, leaving no room for interpretation.

"The Hand?" Ned once more repeated Rhaegar, this time a bit louder than before as he rose an eyebrow. "Why would you offer me such a position when we barely know each other?"

"I know you are a good man, a man of honor, you risked everything for your family by supporting my claim to the throne even when that meant opposing your oldest friend. It doesn't take years of friendship for me to know I can trust you, and I need a man I can trust at my side especially now. I'm sure my recent actions have caused me to earn a few enemies but having you, and the North, as an alley would mean a lot to me." Rhaegar demanded. "Again, the decision is yours."

"I admit, I'm honored," Ned began without any hesitation, making it rather obvious he had no intention of accepting the offer, "But I think it's time for me to go home, Your Grace."

"I accept that," Rhaegar spoke with a simple nod of his head. "Send word to Howland, Robert should be on his way out of the city by noon tomorrow and I want him on his way with Lyanna and Jon by then."

"I'll send a raven right away." Ned insisted as he then bowed to the Silver Prince.

Rhaegar nodded graciously at Ned, dismissing him with a simple glance causing Ned to exit from the bed chamber. Once alone, with nothing but the light from the candles across his chamber, Rhaegar let out a long sigh. He was rather exhausted from the excited day's events, what with him becoming the crowned King of the Seven Kingdoms and all. Tomorrow was going to be an even bigger day for him; Robert being banished in the morning and Lyanna and Jon traveling on her way to be with him once again.

He missed Lyanna terribly. It was her skin he missed the most; she had such lovely, ivory skin that felt so soft to the touch. Her hair was also so beautiful to him, he used to spend almost an hour every night just brushing her hair. He would run his fingers across her arms, massage her shoulders, and hold her body close to his as they fell asleep side by side in the middle of the night after hours of just talking. They talked about anything and everything, from their families, educations, hobbies, and talents. She was such an incredibly fearless and intelligent woman that it was astonishing. Lyanna Stark was the kind of woman whose presence was enriching, and he yearned to be with her again. Of course, it was impossible for him to not also miss his baby boy. The loss of his other children pained him, admittedly more than the death of his wife, but knowing he had Jon eased that suffering. He could not wait to see his son again, to watch as Jon grew into a fine man- to raise Jon as a fine man. His time with the boy had been short, but enough for Rhaegar to know he loved that child and would do anything for him.

As this day came to an end, Rhaegar was now one day closer to being reunited with his family. Robert leaving King's Landing would be the final step before Rhaegar could welcome his true love and son back into his arms. He stood alone in his bed chamber staring forward at the large bed before him, dreading going to bed alone without his beloved Lyanna at his side. Soon, he assured himself, he would have her back and they could finally continue their lives together as they always wanted. They would be a proper family, just like he and Lyanna had always talked about in those many nights they spent together in the tower. Then nothing or no one, not even Robert Baratheon, could come between them ever again.


End file.
